


Giving Gifts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #656: Snape in Hogsmeade - Gladrags Wizardwear.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #656: Snape in Hogsmeade - Gladrags Wizardwear.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Giving Gifts

~

At first, Severus thought it coincidental, but it happened every time. Whenever they passed Gladrags, Harry would sigh. 

Was it associated with a former lover? Assorted scenarios flit through Severus’ mind. 

Enough. “You seem upset,” Severus said, suppressing jealousy. 

“Oh.” Harry shrugged. “Gladrags reminds me of Dobby.” 

“The house-elf?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled. “I bought him socks here once.” 

“To free him?”

“No, just as a gift.” 

_Harry_ was a gift. Severus hummed. “You haven’t given Kreacher such gifts, have you?” 

“No!” Harry laughed. “While Hermione would approve, I think he’d kill me.” 

Pleased he’d cheered Harry up, Severus smirked. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
